Objectives: (a) The isolation and characterization of isoquinoline Thalictrum alkaloids will be continued. New alkaloids will be sent out for testing (hypotensive, anti-parkinson, analgetic and antitussive activity). (b) New nitrogen heterocytes including benzazepines and rhoeadines will be prepared and sent out for testing. (c) New routes to the phthalideisoquinolines will be investigated. The new compounds so prepared will be checked for their hypotensive, anti-parkinson, analgetic and antitussive activity. (d) A detailed study of the C-13 nmr spectra for aporphine, benzylisoquinoline, bisbenzylisoquinoline, aporphine-benzylisoquinoline dimers, protoberberine, phthalideisoquinoline, rhoeadine and other isoquinoline type alkaloids will be carried out.